Their Secret Rendezvous
by snapple79
Summary: It started out as a fling one drunken night. They were both with other people and vowed never to let it happen again. But it did, again and again - in observation rooms, his truck, her bed, his shower. AU taking place in S4.


This is seriously M-rated, like ALL of it. lol I don't know what came over me, but I'm annoyed that Sam is with Marlo, and Andy will be with Nick this season, so this was like my little revenge against Marlo and Nick. I know these are only characters on a show, but I apologize in advance. I would never want to see anything like this happen on the show because I don't want Sam and Andy cheating on others, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Enjoy - I think. lol :) And leave a review if you don't totally hate me for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Their Secret Rendezvous **

It started out as a fling one drunken night. They were both with other people and vowed never to let it happen again. But it did, again and again - in observation rooms, his truck, her bed, his shower.

Frank and Noelle's wedding was beautiful and the reception was at a fabulous hotel in the heart of the city. Hours into the reception Marlo wasn't feeling well so she headed up to the room she and Sam had booked for the night. Oliver and Frank were busy dancing with their wives. Sam didn't want to be the party pooper, but after he saw Nick lead Andy to the dance floor yet again, he'd decided he'd had enough. He didn't feel like heading up to his room yet, so he made his way to the hotel's bar and ordered a scotch.

Half an hour later, Nick had been pulled away by Chris and Dov for some ridiculous prank, so Andy escaped to the bathroom. She was on her way back to the ballroom when she spotted Sam in the bar. She slinked up against him and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, her alcohol-induced state giving her a boldness she didn't usually show. "Heeeey, Saaaaaam."

"McNally," he said, tipping his glass of scotch at her. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked with a sneer.

Either not bothered by the tone of his voice or not picking up on it, she leaned into him, tired of standing on her feet. "Mmmm, something with the boys. A prank on Oliver, I think. Don't know really."

She was about to grab his drink to take a sip, but he gulped the remaining liquid down before she had a chance. He'd seen her eyeing it, figured by the slurring of her words she didn't need anymore. "How about we get you out of here," he suggested. He slipped a hand around her back, his fingers feeling a jolt of electricity as they came into contact with her skin left bare in her backless dress.

She wasn't done partying though and pouted at him. "No." She placed her hand on his thigh, quickly sliding it around to the inside of his leg.

"McNally," he hissed out in a warning.

"Saaaaam." She plastered on a big toothy grin. "Buy me a drink?"

He half-heartedly tried to pry her hand from his thigh, but the alcohol was starting to get to him too and he lost the urge to push her away. And before he knew it, he was waving the bartender over.

Two drinks and three shots later, they were stumbling into the room he'd only minutes earlier thrown his credit card at the front desk for. Their lips were fused together, his hands were roaming her body, while her hands were busily unbuttoning his shirt when she heard him curse into her mouth. She pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"Where the hell is the zipper on this dress?" he asked, trying to figure how to get her out of it as quickly as possible.

She giggled and lifted an arm over her head to reveal the side zipper. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him carefully slide the zipper down. She let her arms fall to her sides when he was finished, so he could push the dress off her shoulders. It cascaded to the ground silently, leaving her in just her purple lace panties since there was no way to wear a bra with the backless dress.

Seeing her nearly naked, Sam had a moment of sobriety as he thought how beautiful she was, so naturally beautiful, and how much he missed her. Marlo was boyish compared to Andy, didn't have the same curves, didn't have the same glow as the gorgeous woman standing in front of him right now. He shouldn't be making comparisons, but couldn't help but think how lackluster his girlfriend was compared to Andy.

Andy was unnerved by the way he was staring at her and quickly finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He wore a t-shirt underneath, which he pulled over his head the moment the dress shirt was discarded to the floor.

He backed her up to the bed as she began removing his pants. Clothes scattered from the door to the bed, they now laid on the bed, mouths and hands re-exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

Andy's skin was on fire everywhere he touched, every nerve ending in her body reacting to him like she'd been starved for attention. Even the puffs of his breath along her neck made her shiver. Her body never responded this way to anyone but him. Sam knew the moment he kissed her in the bar, he was in trouble. The heat that coursed through his body, from his lips to his toes, was something only she could stir in him.

As he slid inside her, Andy knew what they were doing was wrong, so wrong. They both had someone – those someone's somewhere in this very hotel. But she wanted him, missed him, missed this. She blocked out anything that seemed wrong about this because as they moved in synch together, it just _felt_ right.

They were so worked up – whether it was from the long absence from each other or all the alcohol they consumed, it didn't take long for them both to be on the edge. Sam forced himself to hold out, wanted her to come first, and he didn't have to wait long. She moaned his name, fingers digging into his back when it happened.

She smiled into his mouth. "Wow," she managed to get out between panted breaths. "I mean…wow." She'd nearly forgotten how great it was with him, how no one ever compared.

She quickly recognized the look in his eyes though, knew he was fighting his own release. She grinded her hips up into his. "Don't fight it. Come for me Sam."

Her words were all he needed and he was groaning out her name, muffled as his face had flopped down onto her shoulder as the pleasure hit its peak. "God, Andy, you're so…you're amazing," he mumbled as she continued to caress his body. People threw words like amazing around so frequently during sex, but Sam meant it wholeheartedly. He hadn't had amazing sex like this since…well, since the last time he was with Andy.

She was breathing heavy as they both came down off the high and almost lost herself in how he made her feel, how only he could make her feel. "Sam...I lo - " Crap, she had no right to say those words to him now. "I love the way you feel inside me" was what came out of her mouth instead.

"Love you too...around me," he said, catching himself when he realized the words that snuck out of his mouth. The words he had only said to one person - her.

He rolled them over and she tucked herself into his side, her head resting on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. It felt all too familiar as his fingers stroked along her bare back. Both coated in a light sweat, they enjoyed the feeling of the cool air hitting their bodies as they lay there silently.

Her phone started ringing from wherever she'd dropped her purse. She recognized the ringtone as the one she had for Nick, but didn't even make a move to try and find it. She knew he was looking for her, but didn't really have a good excuse to tell him. Ignoring him was the easy choice right now.

Trying to forget the reality of what was beyond the door of this room, she slid on top of Sam, her chest pressed into his as she titled her head to look at him. "One more before we go?"

He crushed his lips to hers in response, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other sliding down to her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Two more rounds later, including one in the shower – with claims they needed to wash up before going back to their respective partners – Sam and Andy gave each other one last longing glance as they got on separate elevators.

She snuck into the room she shared with Nick and saw him fast asleep. She slipped out of her dress, threw on one of his t-shirts and climbed into bed next to him. He stirred, waking up at the movement of the bed. "Hey, was wondering where you went," he said groggily.

"Just enjoying the party," she replied. She pressed her lips against his before he could ask her for any details. She felt guilty as their tongues danced and his hand slid under her shirt to caress her, as she compared his rough touches to Sam's gentle caresses. When their lips broke apart, he pulled her against him, let her head fall onto his chest and let sleep take over again.

Sam stripped down to his boxers when he got back to his room, happy to see Marlo fast asleep. He laid down next to her, pulled the covers up to his chest as he thought about what had just happened. Marlo rolled over, not quite as asleep as he thought, and kissed his cheek. "I'm feeling better, you know," she told him with a pointed look as she kissed along his jaw.

Sam felt guilty not wanting to have sex with Marlo right now, but it didn't feel right since not even half an hour earlier he'd been fucking his ex-girlfriend. Trying to push the images of him and Andy from his head, he rolled over onto his side and pressed a kiss against Marlo's lips. "I'm exhausted," he said and faked a yawn. She frowned, but nodded in understanding. He draped an arm around her waist. This was his life now, she was his life.

* * *

"McNally. Observation room one. NOW," Sam bellowed as he walked past the break room a month after Frank and Noelle's wedding. Andy gave Nick and Chris a worried look as she dropped her remaining coffee in the garbage and shrugged. Pulling her toward him briefly, Nick placed a kiss on her cheek, before she headed down the hallway.

Sam and Andy agreed the last time was the last - _really_, not like the half dozen other times they said the same thing - so Andy was a bit surprised to be pushed up against the wall the moment she walked into the dark room. Sam was already unbuttoning her shirt and assaulting her neck before she realized what was happening.

"Someone might catch us," she hissed as his mouth descended on one of her breasts after he pushed the cup of her bra aside.

"Slow day. No one will be using this room," he mumbled against her skin, his light stubble rubbing against her.

Not needing anymore convincing, her fingers got to work on the buttons of his jeans. She slid her hand into his boxers, felt his breath hitch when she wrapped her fingers around him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back for a moment at the feeling of her around him. No one, _no one_ made him feel the way she did. His body craved her touch. And when he saw her with Nick in the break room, a silent need – and maybe a little jealously - rushed through his body. A need to have her. Right here. Right now.

He turned them around and backed her up until they hit the table. She pushed his jeans and boxers down until they pooled at his ankles before a hand wrapped around him again, grinning at how hard he already was. Sam was glad she didn't have her duty belt on as he worked to unbuckle her pants and get them out of his way.

He reached down between them and slipped two fingers into her, feeling how wet she was. His eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline at exactly _how_ wet she was. She rolled her eyes at him. She was pretty much wet the moment he dragged her into the room. It was the ridiculously amazing affect he had on her. "Shut up," she said playfully.

"Didn't say a thing," he replied, smirking.

She slid her fist down the length of him, her fingers teasing the tip of him as she stared him down with her own smirk. _Touché McNally, _he thought.

He grabbed her by the hips and had no sooner lifted her up onto the edge of the table then he plunged himself deep into her. Andy leaned back on her hands, watching as he thrust in and out of her. She felt guilty as she thought about how she'd been doing this with Nick when he'd woken her up that morning. Sex with Nick was good, she definitely enjoyed it more than some other guys she'd dated, but it wasn't mind-blowing like Sam. Every single time with Sam was explosive, divine, heavenly.

They were both nearing the brink quickly - which was good since they were on borrowed time being in a very public place and all - and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Their mouths fed hungrily off each other as they tried to keep their moans down.

Sam bit down on her neck, releasing her skin quickly when he realized he'd done that same thing to Marlo just the night before. But...but...he quickly resumed the position because the sounds she made, this purring as he hit the right spot, stirred something inside him and was something he never heard from Marlo. Truth was, he was never in it 100 percent when he was with Marlo. He felt guilty that when he was with her he wished more than anything the hands on him the mouth on him belonged to Andy. And when he was here, like this, with Andy, he was the happiest.

As he licked over the spot where he'd gently bitten her, he could feel her start to clench around him. "Sam..." she moaned quietly into his ear.

"I got you. Come for me," he whispered back.

A few seconds later, her arms tightened as she gripped him harder and road out the wave crashing through her. Biting down on her own lip to quiet any sounds, she thought she was going to draw blood. She was still riding out the pleasure when she felt Sam's release and his body shudder.

He managed to find his voice another minute later. "This was..."

"Yeah."

"We shouldn't..."

"I know. It's not fair to them," she said quietly.

"Yeah." He sighed as he stepped away from her.

They quietly pulled themselves together and put their clothes back on. Sam discreetly peaked out the door and, finding no one in sight, ushered Andy out first. He waited another minute before heading back to his office.

* * *

Andy had been out for a run when the skies opened up with a torrential downpour. She was completely soaking wet now, but the thought of running all the way back home in the rain was not appealing and she knew Sam's place was just around the corner. She briefly wondered if Marlo would be there, given they all had the day off, but decided to take her chances. The moment Sam crossed her mind, she felt this ache inside her from wanting him.

It didn't take him long to answer the door when she knocked. His eyes went wide seeing the rain dripping off her. "I got caught in the storm," she said, just before a bolt of lightning burst through the sky.

"Wanna come in?" he asked, stepping aside to make room.

"You alone?" she asked. When he nodded, she brushed passed him, toeing off her wet sneakers immediately.

They made their way into his kitchen and he handed her a bottle of water. The rain had been cold and Andy shivered as goosebumps covered her arms.

"You're gonna catch pneumonia in those wet clothes," he commented.

"I could think of a way to warm up," she replied, continuing to stare at him as she gulped down the water.

Sam's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket as Andy looked on. He saw Marlo's name on the caller ID, glanced up at the woman standing in front of him and ignored the call before tossing his phone on the counter.

"Not important?" she asked.

"Not right now."

She put the near empty bottle of water down on the counter before taking the two steps over to Sam and pushing him up against the fridge as she crushed her mouth to his. She pulled his shirt over his head, mumbling something about his body being warm before her lips captured his again.

He knew how wrong this was, but she felt so good under his hands, tasted too good to his mouth. He pushed them away from the fridge as he pulled her tank top over her head. He walked her backwards out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bathroom. He pulled the elastic holding up her ponytail out of her hair, so it fell down around her shoulders.

"Hot shower would warm you up," he said, plucking at the strap of her sports bra.

"Mmmm, shower for two?" she asked suggestively.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He turned the water on and they finished undressing. The water was scalding hot when they stepped into the shower, steam quickly filling the room.

Getting under the hot spray, she ran her hands through her hair as she eyed Sam up and down. She smiled, noticing him doing the same to her. She reached out and with a hand on his hip tugged him closer, until he was flush up against her. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Want something, McNally?" he asked, smirking.

"Mmmhmm, you," she said before crushing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her hands deep into his muscles. She could tell he'd been working out more, that his muscles felt even more defined now.

His lips left hers to travel down her neck, but to her surprise they didn't stop there. They continued a downward path, stopping briefly to suck on her breasts. Before she knew it, Sam was on his knees as the hot water cascaded over her body. He kissed up the inside of both thighs, nudging her legs further apart as she felt his breath where she wanted him most. He swiped his tongue along the length of her and she had to force her knees not to buckle. He gripped her thighs as his mouth pleasured her. He knew exactly what got her off and what kept teasing her, which of course was what he was doing now. Wanted to drag this out as long as possible, wanted her crumbling down onto him when he was done.

"Fuck," she blurted out as she pressed her hands down onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. Her legs felt like jelly as the sensations caused by his mouth ran through her entire body.

She almost painfully needed him to finish her off, needed the release as much as she needed air right now. "Saaaam," she whined. She knew what he was doing, knew he was intentionally holding off. The fire inside her was exploding throughout her body. "Pleeease, I need to..."

He pulled his face back to look up at her as his fingers squeezed her thighs. "What do you need?"

"You know," she whined.

"Tell me." He stared up at her as she glared at him. "Tell me what you need."

"Do that…thing," she whispered. "I need the...the, uh, holy moly thing."

She could feel him smirk as his mouth returned to her. It had become such a ridiculous nickname or code word, whatever you wanted to call it, when they'd been together, for this thing he did with his tongue that _never_ failed to send her crashing over the edge like a pounding waterfall. This time was no different. He soon had her screaming his name as she tried not to collapse on top of him.

He slowly stood up and kissed his way up her body until she could taste herself on him when his lips finally reached hers. He held onto her, helped to keep her standing as she came down off the high.

"God, you just...know me," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough that Sam heard her.

"I know." He pressed a kiss to her temple, the gesture feeling more intimate than anything they'd done in recent weeks.

Her face buried in the crook of his neck at the water continued to beat down over them. She began nibbling where she knew it drove him crazy. Standing flush against him, she felt how hard he already was. She slid a hand between them, stroking him as she continued an assault on his neck. He couldn't help how quickly he reacted to her; it was nearly instantaneous when she touched him. It was like she'd cast a spell over him; that he was only able to react this way when _she_ touched him, no one else.

Smiling once she'd gotten him even harder, she knelt in front of him, her mouth taking over the position her hand had just vacated. She missed him in her mouth, loved feeling him throb against her tongue. He could never prepare himself for the feeling of her lips around him. It sent this surging jolt of energy through his entire body, only becoming more intense as she worked her mouth up and down him. He stroked a hand through her hair before tucking some behind her ear. She looked up at him from under her long lashes and watching her mouth on him, he lost it. He usually preferred coming inside her, with her body wrapped around his, but this time the feeling rushed through him so quickly, he didn't get the chance. She didn't mind though, wanted to taste him fully, remind herself what she was missing so desperately.

He pulled her up to standing position, pressed her body against him. "Sorry, I didn't mean – "

"Shhh." She pressed her lips to his before giving him a big smile. "It's ok. I wanted to."

He reached behind her to grab his soap, circled her breasts with the bar as he looked into her eyes while lust filled his own. "Should probably wash up now."

They heard the faint sound of a phone ringing – Andy was pretty sure it was the same ringtone she'd heard earlier in the kitchen – but both completely ignored it. No one else – not Marlo, not Nick – mattered when they were together.

The water had long turned cold, but neither cared as their bodies together had created their own heat...and always would.

* * *

He'd offered her a ride to The Penny after shift – both Nick and Marlo were busy working the late shift – but their eyes met the moment they got in the truck and both knew what the other wanted. And it wasn't to go for drinks with their friends. They ended up in a deserted parking lot blocks away from the bar.

Her jeans and underwear were somewhere on the floor, his were pooled around his ankles when she sunk down onto him. Just the simple sensation of having him inside her almost made her unravel. It was truly nothing like she'd ever felt with anyone else.

Her rubbed up her sides to steady her, and himself, as they took a moment to get used to him inside her. It was just, well, she was used to someone a lot smaller now, with Nick not nearly as well-endowed as Sam. When he looked up at her, he saw hesitation in her eyes for the first time since they'd started these secret rendezvous. "You okay?" he asked.

"What are we doing?" She was beginning to second-guess why they were hiding this. Why she was still with Nick. Why this felt like the best relationship she'd ever had when they claimed it was just sex.

"I thought it was obvious," he said cheekily, looking down to where they were joined together.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not that. This. Us."

Sam sighed. They both knew this conversation was bound to happen. "I…I don't know."

"We have secret rendezvous several times a week. And the sex is, I mean, the sex is amazing. But we're lying to _them_. We can't keep - "

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked, interrupting her.

Andy looked into his eyes, chewed her bottom lip for several seconds before shaking her head. "No."

"Then let's not." Things were easy like this, uncomplicated. They were together, but they weren't. They skipped over the messy stuff of life. But it was more than just sex. They were connecting better than ever as friends and co-workers since their first drunken hook-up. Yes, they were lying to everyone around them, their friends, their significant others, even themselves. But, he felt like this was the only way he could have her...so this was the way it would be.

"Okay." She lifted herself up an inch, heard him hiss at the movement. "We should, you know...I'm supposed to meet him on his dinner break," she said, knowing she had about an hour before she had to meet Nick at the station. They were on different shifts, but she'd promised to bring him dinner.

"Plenty of time," he said as she began to work herself up and down on him.

She knew exactly what worked for him when they were trying to hurry things along. She pressed her cheek against his, whispered sexy nothings into his ear as she quickened her pace. Sam gripped her hips, thought he might leave bruises, but she was working everything tonight with the way she was riding him. He eventually pulled his hands from her hips, slid one up her back under her shirt to unhook her bra before both hands cupped her breasts. She kissed him hard as she felt his thumbs circle her nipples.

They were so lost in each other, they didn't see the cruiser pull into the parking lot, or notice the two officers get out of the car as they responded to a call reporting "something indecent happening in the parking lot next to the abandoned gas station." Marlo thought the trucked looked familiar, but couldn't believe it was _his_ until she flashed her light through the window and saw them. Saw her boyfriend fucking his ex. Saw this blissful and pleasure-filled look on his face she never once saw when they had sex. She was too stunned to stop her partner for the night from walking up next to her, Nick's eyes going wide as he saw the ashamed look on Andy's face through the thin glass.

Sam rolled down the window as he held Andy against him, not really knowing what else to do.

"There was a disturbance call," Marlo muttered out.

"Uh, um." Sam swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "I...we..."

Andy was biting her bottom lip and staring at Nick. She hated the distraught and broken look in his eyes, hated knowing she put it there. "I'm sorry," she breathed out.

Marlo and Nick couldn't move, it was like a bad car accident they didn't want to look at, but couldn't tear themselves away from. The awkward silence that filled the air made Andy realize something. No one was yelling, no one was putting up any type of fight. Maybe it was from the shock, but maybe it was because they all knew this was inevitable.

She glanced back at Sam, before bringing her eyes back to Marlo and then Nick. "This isn't a mistake. We...I've been lying to you Nick. I'm sorry. But..."

"We want to make this work...with us," Sam said, reading the look in Andy's eyes and finishing her thought. It was time they were honest, not only with Marlo and Nick, but themselves.

"Put some clothes on and get out of here," Marlo huffed out before storming back to the cruiser.

Andy's eyes pleaded with Nick to understand how sorry she was. She didn't mean to hurt him. He shook his head and walked away.

Andy dropped her forehead onto Sam's shoulder, mortified at what happened. He slid a hand up and down her back. "Hey, hey, look at me." She shook her head as she buried it in the crook of his neck. "C'mon, it's not that bad, right?"

She finally sat back, leaned against the steering wheel as she looped her arms around his neck. "No, guess not, if you meant it."

"You know me better than anyone. What do you think?" he asked, his hand coming up to rest against her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and smiled. "I do, in every way. And I think you want to try as much as I do. This was always more than just sex and a drunken hookup."

"It was," he agreed.

She leaned into him slowly, their eyes watching the other until their lips met softly. She felt him twitch inside her and realized he was still hard and she was still aching for him. "Um, can we...you know, like quick?"

His chuckle vibrated through her chest that was flush against his now. "Yeah, best if we make it quick. Don't want any more disturbance calls."

* * *

_1.5 years later_

Sam was slowly helping Andy out of her wedding dress in a hotel room filled with candles and romantic music playing. It had been a wonderful ceremony and reception, but now they reveled in the time they'd have alone.

Meanwhile in another room down the hall two wedding goers drunkenly stumbled toward a bed. Nick was completely trashed, didn't think seeing her walk down the aisle with _him_ would be so hard. But he had really fallen in love with her and had never gotten over it even though he knew his feelings were one-sided. So, he drank and kept drinking until a drunken hookup was inevitable.

So, here he was, with the one woman who could sympathize with him. He watched her naked body straddle him and lay her hands on his chest as she sunk down onto him. He closed his eyes and pictured a different brunette on top of him even as he said this one's name. "Uh, yeah, Marlo, right there, yeah. Shit." She wasn't as great as Andy, he thought, but she was still good and would serve his needs tonight.

Later, when she was about to come as she laid underneath him, she closed her eyes and pretended the man on top of her was the one person she'd never be able to have, Sam. Her climax was not nearly like what Sam would give her, but Nick was serving the purpose tonight. She was too drunk to care anyway. Just wanted to try and forget about the man she lost – a man who she never truly had. Marlo knew it was over the first time he uttered _her_ name during sex without realizing it, but she kept the charade up for months.

As Nick and Marlo collapsed into each other, neither was thinking of the person they were in bed with. Rather, they longed for the love Sam and Andy shared.

Back down the hall, Sam had Andy pressed into the mattress and begging. "Saaaam," she whined. He had her arms trapped above her head and had pulled out of her nearly completely just before she was about to come. He loved the pleasure-filled annoyed look that came over her face when he teased her.

"Say it," he told her, barely holding himself together as he desperately needed a release himself.

"Pleeease."

"Nope."

She opened her eyes, smiled and stretched her neck up so she could reach him for a kiss. "I love you."

Hearing the words, he let go of her hands and thrust inside her. They found their release together as he whispered "I love you" in her ear.

* * *

The End.


End file.
